Rimmington Voides
by War-god-beast-king-ledgend
Summary: My oc Rimmington goes to the dance and ends up falling in love for the first time with three girls who will he pick Yang x Oc x Velvet x blake
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys today we have my Rwby Oc's ! lets begin**

 **Name: Rimmington Voides**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Clothing: Jeans,black Fingerless gloves,Black boots , Brown Steampunk Goggles,black t-shirt And Red and Black skull Bandana**

 **Animal: Hare**

 **Hair color: Blonde**

 **Eye color: Blue**

 **Weapon: Two very powerful Gold Revolvers**

* * *

 **Name: Aiden Vians**

 **Age: 16**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Clothing: Jeans, fingerless gloves and black t-shirt**

 **animal: Bunny**

 **Hair color : Black**

 **eye color: Blue**

 **Weapon: two iron Revolvers**

 **to lazy to write Isey and Nexy**

 **FIRST LETTER IN NAMES SPELL :RAIN**

* * *

Rimmington smiled as he ran down the hallway being chased by yang he had just cut off three pieces of her hair ... he jumped over a student having a perfect landing yang pushed the student aside harshly as she increased her speed Rimmington opened the door of his teams dorm and closed the door blocking yangs deadly fist that went straight through the door he laughed with a bright smile on his face "Nice try Yang!" He shouted as he put a broom in the handle so it wouldn't turn Rimmington threw the hair on his desk before realizing "where is everyone"he said the door was broke down then yang stomped inside grabbing his black t-shirt with one of her hands "you'll pay for That!"she shouted raising her fist "i'm sorry "i'm sorry"he said waving his hands

Later

Rimmington hand a fist mark on his face his ears hurt and his stomach was a punching bag for Yang he rubbed his ears that were no longer the loving color of his hair it was sore and red his ears rumbled and flicked up and down as he rubbed them he lost one of his baby teeth he had since he was born to now he walked out of his dorm with tears in his eyes velvet came down the halway "... did you cut some of yangs hair again"she said "yea" he mumbled knowing velvet was about to tease him about again ... see laughed giving him a funny look "stop looking at me like that"he said with a small blush on his face she began to laugh louder "how can I shut you up"he thought "stop it"he said he walked into his dorm and picked up the door "stop laughing"he said as he attached the door blocking out her laugh he laughed on his bed praying this day would be over or have a Brightside again. He pulled the cover over his head and feel asleep

Next day

Rimmington woke up to the fimllar snore of Nexy he was in his normal where Covered in gun smoke and dried up mud Aiden stretched "rimmy you missed the training"he said "I was busy"he said he hopped off his bed and walked to his best where he resumed his work on his in progress tech fingerless gloves did you hear about the coming up dance "no and i'm not going anyway I have more important things to do " Rimmington said with focused look on his face his ears jerked when a wire zapped him "but it's tomorrow rimmy" isey said "No"rimmy said taking out his screw driver Isry and aiden look at each other then at Rimmington ... "...ok"they said Rimmington clinched his fist a bit

Next day

Rimmington walked pass the sound of music to set up some cans to shoot so he can blow off some steam he walked a few feet back and exercised his hands before he grabbed his revolvers and shot at least 15 shots that emptied his gun of bullets all the cans were knocked over with holes going all the way through them and soda gushing out of them like blood "bullseye"he whispered as he began to reload his revolvers and put them in the holdsters on his waistline before stretching and turning around to get back to his drom and continue his work he walked down the hall and opened the door he lifted his goggles to see his gloves were missing just as the dance had just begon a note was taped to his desk "come to the dance and we'll give you back your gloves he turned around to see black jeans with a black office shirt and a tie on his bed he sighed and pulled off his goggles

At the dance

Isey waited by the entrance when he was tugged by his collar "where are they"Rimmington grunted he said as his ears twisted and rumbled "you have to stay here for the whole dance and we'll give them to you " isey saida frustrated flick of his hare ears before walking off Rimmington sat on a chair and slumped he pulled his bandana over his mouth and closed his eyes "how the hell did you get dragged into this" a female voice said his eyes opened to see blake and sun "my teammates stole my tech gloves again"he said "you guys should get back to whatever you were doing"he said as isey pulled the chair from under him ... he still sat in his same position "ok bye" sun said Rimmington stood up and slapped him

Later

Rimmington was offered to dance by a few female students and he did just to avoid when yang was approaching him he sat down back where he was and ruby approached him "you look exhausted"ruby said "yeah"he said heavily breathing

Rimmington P.O.V

Who knew dancing was exhausting I wasn't in the mood to dance again but I was tugged out of my seat by yang and dragged to the dance floor when a slower song had started my ears bunny ears laid against the back of my head "I wasn't expecting this to happen"I whispered "and I did expect you to come"she said "well about that...nevermind"I said. Mins later the song ended and she grabbed my arm and dragged me outside to the roof I sat on the edges "I was wondering this morning .. what happened to your family" she said "... well when I was five when my mother and father were killed I remember it all I just turned five and my mother and father gave me my goggles for a birthday gift my mother and father we walked out of my fathers bookstore by the back through the alleyway and a man pointed a gun at my dad he shouted for them to give him the goggles my father refused he started being and saying I need the money I need to get my some whiskey and my father said no he shot my father he the shot my mother and raced toward me I grabbed my dads revolver and pointed to his stomach and shot him ten times my mother and father died right on the spot ..." I said "oh ..."she said

* * *

read chapter 2:)


	2. chapter 2 lemon time

**Welcome back guys lets get the story chapter 2 started :) new oc**

 **Name:** **core**

 **Race: faunus**

 **Age 17**

 **Animal: wolf**

 **Clothing: sci-fi helmet , green hoodie ,black jeans , Red sneakers**

 **Weapon: laser rifles , sci-fi blue katana and rapid fire clip on component laser pistol**

 **History: gang member of the the stone wolf clan and quit after killing master of the clan**

 **Personality: cold,silence,serious,funny**

 **Ability: acrobatics,hacking and escaping**

 **Weakness: killing**

 **Relationship: with Rimmington old partners when were in stone wolf**

 **hates: water**

* * *

Still in Rimmington P.O.V

I rubbed the back of my neck with a yawn "I kind of was hoping you were going to ask me to the dance" Yang admitted looking away "hehe I thought about it but I thought you would break my arms" I said laughing she turned around and punched my arm hard "ow!"i shouted"just cause I hurt you alot do doesn't mean I'm going to break you"she said "hehehe"i said with a look of relief I yawned as I felt the urge to sleep ... "I got to go"i said getting up and walking to to the door...as I reached for the door knob yang shouted "wait"she said getting up"she stood up and walked over to me withe a blush I was kissed on the cheek before she opened the door and left "... whoa"I mumbled as I followed and left to my dorm room ...

The room

I opened the door to Cores helmets green glow "what's up"he said handing me my tech gloves "I borrowed it from your friend"he said he tossed it before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke "he fixed it" I tossed them onto the desk and belly flopped on my bed when a knock came from the door I opened it and I was tugged out flipped to the ground "thanks rimmy I owe you one" nexy said as he and his date entered the room and shut the door "are you ok..."blake said look down from her book "no I think I broke something" I exclaimed over the pain "need a hand"she asked "no I can get up"I said getting up slowly "hehe I might have" I said "left your keys inside again"he said "why do you guys not stick together "she said opening the door to her dorm " well um no" I mumbled "I saw you staring at me last week"she said "wah!"I exclaimed she turned around and cupping my chin and press her nail underneath my jaw "tell me how I look to you " she said a blushed crossed my face I gulped before I opened my mouth and the word slid out of my mouth "Beautiful" I answered Blake took a deep breath before she tugged my tie harshly I gave a small chock sound before our lips connected blake squeezed hard on my cheeks so my tongue would pop out into her mouth I really never knew how to tongue kiss Properly but it felt ... nice ... I broke the kiss and kissed her neck the softest moan .. few minutes later she pulled me inside by my tie and closed the door out of my surprise I was blindfolded "I don't want you to see my naked body"she said "what why not"he said as he heard the sound of a zipper "not even a peek"I said "no"she answered with a shout as I sat on her bed quietly when a felt a slight tug on my tie and my shirt pulled off her breast were pressed against my chest I heard the smallest moan imaginable when she kissed my bite my neck mins later

Narrator mode

Blake sat on her knees able to see the hard large manhood cover by his jeans the blush on her face grew before she tugged on his belt and pulled his jeans to his ankles leaving his blue boxer's she pulled on them when his manhood almost hit her in the face she licked her lips when a gulp came from Rimmington she played with the tip with her index finger before she licked. The tip and Rimmington gave out a groan she kissed the bottom of his manhood before she began to suck the tip her head bobbed up and down as more of his manhood went down her throat every time many coking sounds came from her a large load of cum went into blakes mouth blake leaded back to sitting as she noticed liquid ran down her thighs "you have a condom"she asked "in my wallet"he said as he leaded and took out his wallet and a two condoms were first thing to fall out she grabbed one and torn it open with her teeth she put on the condom onto the throbbing manhood and stood to her feet

Few minutes later

Blake legs were held up by Rimmington shoulder before she positioned his manhood before he pushed his large manhood he thrusted slowly "oh shit"blake moaned he then trusted faster and faster that her pussy bled more "oh shit it so big"she moaned as his hands gripped the blanket "argh i'm coming"she moaned as Rimmington came into a extreme pressure and heat that made him fell like he was going to melt "shit"he grunted "ahhh"she screamed "does it hurt or something"he asked "no it just I feel like I'm going to Melt"she said breathing Heavily "me too"he said he thrusted faster to stretch her out a bit he felt it coming hot he didn't want to warn her so he thrusted till it was to much to hold anymore before he pulled out his manhood and cummed all over her "now can I see you blake"he said "..no"she said over the heat he frowned and repositioned her to hands and knees "just tongue"she said "hey I'm not your slave"he exclaimed she pinched his bunny ear "ow ow ow"he said before her hand pushed his head into her pussy that was leaking her cum and blood mixed together"ok"he said with a gulp before he licked her wet pussy lips then drilled his tongue into her pussy "argh shit your tongues so good"she moaned as he head went back and forward faster he licked her wet insides blake began breathing heavily again as she pinched her own hard nipple her hot sperm sprayed onto his face before Rimmington placed his middle finger into her pussy and pushed his cock into her asshole "agh!"she screamed as he thrusted and added a finger every time Blake gave a sweet moan witch was only four times "argh my ass ... fuck me harder"she moaned more cum came spraying out of her pussy before Rimmington removed his fingers and kissed her back before he cummed inside her asshole

* * *

 **read chapter three coming soon :| brb in chapter 3 see yah**


End file.
